<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Prompts by Midnight_Flyer41759</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132625">Writing Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Flyer41759/pseuds/Midnight_Flyer41759'>Midnight_Flyer41759</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Flyer41759/pseuds/Midnight_Flyer41759</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 1</h1><p>My mom told me never to get involved with trouble, she said it would do nothing but ruin me like it did to dad. Oops sorry mom, here I am being escorted to my brand new job, hopefully not dying in the process. This bag the guys put over my head stinks like sweat and maybe old blood? Not sure. "Hey, guy on the right you are squeezing my arm kinda hard, I like it rough and I prefer women, but at least take me to dinner bud" I joke with a smirk he can't see.</p><p>I hear a grumble as he grips tighter, "Oh honey, you should get used to the pain, the boss is going to be a lot rougher than I could ever be with you" He says, his awful breath seeping through the bag. I fight back bile. The boss huh? The strongest mafia boss to ever rule in New Jersey. It will really be something when I- "Hey!" I shout as I'm tossed to the ground and I hit my head on what feels like cement.</p><p>"Here, she is boss, she's a feisty one" Awful breath says.</p><p>"So I heard, you are terribly loud, Mollie"</p><p>I frown, a woman's voice? Then I am blinded by darkness, the bag ripped from my head and my hands cut free. "You sound beautiful, why are you hiding?" I ask as I stand and rub my wrists where the rope rubbed it raw. I hear a soft chuckle to my left, I turn and face it. "What exactly are you here for again, Mollie?"</p><p>I smile, "I'm here for a job, to work for the 'Most Powerful Mafia Boss' but I seem to have found his pet" a loud laughter rips through the air, then there is a hand on my waist and a cold metal object to my neck. "Oh sweetie," the woman purrs in my ear, goosebumps shoot up my body, "I am the boss," then she seems to disappear, back into the darkness.</p><p>I turn around breathing a little heavier than I should be. "If you are going to work for me you must be fast," her fist connects with my left cheek and I groan as I fall onto my butt. I spit blood and stand back up. "You must be vigilant," she continues, this time she comes from behind and I dodge. I can almost hear her smile, "Someone is learning. But most of all," bright white lights turn on and my eyes start to burn and water, I shut and rub them, blinded. "Do not rely on one sense," My feet are swept out from under me and I fall on my back, I finally open my eyes to see an absolutely gorgeous woman standing over me.</p><p>"I'm blind, you idiot," she says, finally showing off her creamy white eyes.</p><p>"But I'll tell you one thing," she swung her blade inches from my nose. "My other senses are incredibly good,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 2</h1><p>
  <span>I groan and sit up groggily, “Where am i?” I ask myself. My head is pounding in my skull, despite the pain in my head, I seem to be fine. The last thing I remember was heading into the building to save that little girl, then she got away but….Ruby, god dang it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I seem to be in a guest bedroom of a house, nice cream walls, a comfy mattress under my butt. A small desk to one side of the room and a steel door next to it. I hang my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up, wobbly but I can do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! So our valiant hero awakes!” Ruby’s voice booms over an intercom in the room somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m awake now where the heck am I? And why does it smell like my grandma here? Are you sleeping with her too?” I bark at the ceiling, I hear what seems to be a pained sigh over the intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lills, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Ruby. Just no. What do you want?” I ask as I start walking around the room checking everything I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you back,” she says, I laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk over to the desk and rummage through the drawers. Nothing. “Why not?!” Ruby asks angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes, “Oh jeez I don’t know, maybe because I caught you sleeping with my boss!” I pick up the desk and throw it at the steel door. It thuds against it, no damage done to either. Ruby grumbles and the furnishings of my ‘bedroom’ disappear and the steel door opens. There stands a woman with sleek silver hair, bright emerald eyes and in her usual knee length skirt and button up blouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I growl and sit myself down as far as I can away from her. Now in an unfurnished, unlit cell, with one barred window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long,” Ruby stares out the window. “Do you think it would take you to break if I simp;y left you in this cold, dark cell to rot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My chest tightens, no matter how much we fought or argued, she would never do that would she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans need company,” she murmurs. “They go a little crazy without it. You hate me so much, perhaps you’d prefer to be left on your own, hm?” Ruby turns and faces me, her head tilted slightly to the right, a gesture I once found cute, now disgusts me. “I always imagined that’s what death would be like. A cold, dark cell, unable to move or do anything. Trapped in your own head with no one else to guide you out of the dark place you end up in. An eternity of conscious nothingness.” She smiles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t do that,” I say confidently. “There’s no point keeping a trophy no one can see,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a bet on that, shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 3</h1><p>Normal day home from work, I notice “Missing” signs showing this girl, Emily Jacks, eight years old, brown hair and green eyes. Kidnapped from her front yard. I sigh and walk down the stairs to the subway, I board the train and sit, pulling out a book and starting reading. After about five minutes I feel someone next to me, I look over and see a little girl. She looks familiar somehow. I can’t place it though, I give her a small smile and get back to reading.</p><p>“Excuse me, mister?” she says softly, I look back at her.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you know where we are?” she asks not looking at me, “ I need to get home”</p><p>“We are heading towards Washington D.C, are you lost?” I ask as I close my book.</p><p>She looks at me, her right eye bruised, “Yes. But my dad won’t be happy if I keep talking to you” she stands and walks down the row a few seats away from me.</p><p>Over to a suspicious looking man as he smiles at her and pats his knee, she reluctantly hops up and he pulls her close. I grit my teeth, read my book a little more and pull my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through it for a bit to not seem off. I punch in 911, and put it to my ear.</p><p>In a soft voice I say, “I am currently sitting next to the little girl you are looking for. She is safe, for now, but if no one comes to get her quick enough I will be forced to so something unspeakable to her kidnapper,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 4</h1><p>She ran right past me screaming, “Run!” I turned and looked in horror, my dad was chasing us with his hands out in front of him.</p><p>“I’m gonna get you!” he says with a big smile, I squeal and take off after my mom. She runs out the back door of the house into the backyard. </p><p>My mom stops and turns around grabbing me and holding me still, “Get her honey!” she says to my dad, as he laughs and tickles me. I scream and squirm. </p><p>Dad tickles my sides and my feet as Mom tickles my armpits and my neck, “Aahh Ahh stoooop!! Moooom!!!!! DAaaaaad!!!” I bellow as I try and wiggle away from them, we all collapse in the spring grass, Mom on my left, and Dad on my right, me in the middle.</p><p>They both scoot closer and hug me, Dad smiles at me, “I love you buddy, but you have to wake up now” then my alarm goes off. </p><p>I get up and groan, another great dream to make me believe that this crappy reality will get any better. I change into my last pair of clean clothes, “I’m going to have to find a creek to clean these''. I put everything into my backpack and rolled up my sleeping bag. I quietly open the old door of the abandoned cabin I slept in, taking in the oddly quiet forest that surrounds me. I decide that it's safe and head out. Taking a trail up to the mountains, less people will be there meaning, less of those things.</p><p>It's been about an hour since I’ve left the cabin, my feet are killing me, my back hurts from carrying my bag. I find a shaded tree and take off my backpack, sitting down I open up my bag and pull out a water bottle and a granola bar. As I am snacking I hear a crunch of leaves behind me, all my hairs stand on end. I listen and stay still.<br/>“Danielle, come on, we have to keep going” a woman says</p><p>“Babe, I can’t, my leg is killing me, I have to sit, please Rey,” another begs.</p><p>I hear a sigh, “Okay fine,” leaves crunch and sticks break as the two women sit on the opposite side of the tree I am sitting at. “Let me look at your leg,”</p><p>“What?! No it's fine, I just sprained my ankle, i just need a minute to um catch my breath ya know?” the woman, apparently named Danielle says.</p><p>“Dani. You aren’t fooling me let me see” </p><p>Danielle hisses in obvious pain. “You… you got bit?!” Rey whispers her voice wobbly</p><p>“Surprise” Dani wheezes</p><p>I sigh and stand, “Don’t kill me” I come around to their side of the tree, they both jump in shock at seeing another human. “I can help, how long ago did you get bit?” </p><p>“Um about ten minutes ago”</p><p>I frown, “Okay, so this might not work since it has gone untreated this long, but will you trust me?”</p><p>The women look at each other, “Please, save her” Rey begs,  I nod and dig through my bag pulling out a syringe, “I’m on my way to a pharmacy at the base of this mountain, there will be more of this there, and I can even make more if I need to. This will slow the infection long enough for us to get her there. Then I will have to remove her leg, it's the only way she will survive,”</p><p>Danielle leans her head back against the tree’s trunk, drenched in sweat already, “Do what you got to do, I’m not leaving her alone in this crap hole” she says through her teeth looking at Rey.</p><p>I smile and give her the shot in her thigh, then a groan comes from behind us, I pull out my axe. Turning around I see one of the infected shambling towards us, only a little boy, about eight or nine. I sigh sadly, walking towards him he groans louder and tries to reach for me but I swing my ax and hit him clean in the temple his body going limp.<br/>“Who are you?” Rey asks in wonder, I chuckle.</p><p>“I am Apollo, my dear child, and I accidentally caused this horrible mess. I can explain everything in time, but let's get a move on shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 5</h1><p>Um okay, here we go again. Another reader wanting to read about the amazing Zoe Marion Sparrow, huh? Well she is just the most selfish little- what? She’s helping an old man with his groceries. Oh well one nice thing doesn’t mean she’s a good person.</p><p>She goes to a college here in Britain somewhere I don’t really care. Are you sure i have to narrate this one? Like one-hundred percent sure? Ughh fine. No no, it's fine. Zoe is um a very *gag* a very g-*gag*. No, I'm perfectly fine. </p><p>“Really? You know I’m a good person, why can’t you just say it?” Zoe says to the narrator.</p><p>What? You? Good? *laughs hysterically* You?? No. Nope. Hey! Don’t you roll your perfect eyes at me!</p><p>“My what?” Zoe asks with a cocky smile.</p><p>What? I said don’t roll your eyes at me. What are you looking at?</p><p>“You said I had perfect eyes” Zoe says with raised eyebrows and her arms crossed.</p><p>*nervously laughs* No.. I didn’t. Come on, you are going off script let's get back to the story, Zoe. </p><p>“Why are you being so weird? All the other times we have run through this story you have been completely fine now you are completely breaking the fourth wall the reader is probably confused,” Zoe says shaking her head, “So what is it Narrator? Tell me, please”</p><p>*silence*<br/>“Ugh fine. Back to the story, then” Zoe says with a disappointed sigh. </p><p>Wait, ‘disappointed sigh’ why is that there? I can’t fix what's going on.</p><p>“Why do I feel so disappointed? This isn’t part of the book, Narrator what did you do??” Zoe says frantically.</p><p>I don’t know!! I can’t fix it, give me a second. Reader, I need you to close the book then open up to the first page again. Please.</p><p>_back at first page_</p><p>There. Zoe? Zoe! </p><p>“Huh? What’s up?” She asks, with her signature kind smile.</p><p>Nothing, let's start this story again. Ready sweetheart?</p><p>“Sweetheart? You okay? I thought you hated me” Zoe says concerned</p><p>I um, let's just get to the story. </p><p>Zoe shrugs, “Okay then”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a bit of kissing in this one.... so yeah beware I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 6</h1><p>Julie Hart, my most often patient is here again. “What did you get yourself into this time?” I ask her as I pull on gloves and gather my medical supplies.</p><p>She winces and sits up on the operating table, “Just a few gunshots, nothing you can hand, Penelope,”</p><p>I shake my head as she pulls off her shirt, I keep my eyes on her wound and ignore the obvious blush creeping across my face. “What's up with you today, Doc?” Julie asks, looking at my blushing face.</p><p>“Nothing.” I say and grab the forceps, and start digging for the bullet as she groans in pain. I pull bullet after bullet, finally get her stitched up and ready to go home.<br/>“You know you are hot when you concentrate,” Julie says smirking as she pulls on her tank top.</p><p>I drop the tray of medical supplies, “Oh my god, you’re such a - ughh. Has anyone ever told you it’s rude to flirt with your medic?” I rub my red face and take a deep breath, trying to calm my flustered self.</p><p>Julie walks towards me until my back hits the wall, putting her hand on the wall to the left of my head. “What can I say, you’ve been inside me so many times, I’d like to return the favor,”</p><p>“Wha- Ms.Hart that is quite unprofessional of you,” I say as sternly as I can, my voice still waivers. Her left hand slides to my cheek, and her right to my hip. </p><p>She chuckles, “Have we ever been professional, Penelope?” I open my mouth to speak but think better of it. “Ooh cat got your tongue? Nah, I’m pretty sure I have it,” Julie leans in and kisses me, I kiss back.</p><p>Finally, I think as I set my hands on her hips, and we make-out for a while and then we go home together</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooo there is some kissing in this one too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 7</h1><p>Walking home from my job as a waitress, a black van pulls up. I sigh and stop walking and the door opens, “Hi Darcy,” a man in all black with a mask says.</p><p>I smile, “Hi Lee,” I climb in the van and sit as I sling my bag off my shoulder. This is a weekly occurrence so I just go with it now, being the “girlfriend” of Agent Hurricane. </p><p>“I seriously don’t understand how the media thinks you are dating that fish for brains.” Lee says as he tied my wrists together again. I giggle, “Like honestly! You deserve way better,”</p><p>“Plus, I’m gay, Lee” I say as he puts on the blindfold. </p><p>“Yeah, I know that okay, you know the drill, breathe this in” he says as he presses a cloth covered in chloroform. I nod and breath in deeply then pass out.<br/>As usual I wake up tied to a chair, a gag in my mouth and a blindfold. I hear Lee and Doctor Angel. “Hewwo? I’m awake now,” I say, my voice muffled through the cloth ribbon stuffed in my mouth.</p><p>My blindfold gets taken off and the gag pulled out, I lick my lips. “Hey, Darcy” Doctor Angel says with a smile, her white and gold mask covering her face, except for her turquoise eyes. </p><p>I smirk, “Hi Angel, what’s your plan today?” she chuckles and ruffles my hair. </p><p>“You know, the usual, kidnap you and your dear boyfriend comes to save the day,” Angel walks over to her chair and sits, Lee stands at her side.</p><p>I nod, “Cool. Except like I told you before, I am not in a relationship with that bozo,”</p><p>Angel laughs, and Lee smiles, “Sure sweetie,”</p><p>Lee leans down and whispers in Angel’s ear. “Hm, I see, thank you Hickens,” she answers with a nod.</p><p>Before Angel can act on whatever Lee told her, Agent Hurricane comes crashing through the wall on a well, tiny hurricane. He jumps off the storm and lands in a cliche hero pose, “Unhand her you fiend,” He bellows</p><p>I roll my eyes, “Great the idiot is here,” I mutter.</p><p>Hurricane gives me that smile that would knock any straight woman dead, “Don’t worry babe, I got you”</p><p>“For the last time, I am not your babe! You are just a creep who doesn’t respect boundaries!” </p><p>Doctor Angel chuckles and smirks, “Well, well, well, how predictable for you to show up here, Hurricane,” </p><p>“Uh duh, I’m not going to let you get away with kidnapping my girlfriend,”</p><p>I groan loudly and all three people look at me, “What is it?” Angel asks.</p><p>“All of you!!!” I yell, I easily break my binds and stand up. “Acting like I am the most useless woman on the planet, I am not a damsel in distress.” I turn and get right into Hurricanes face, “We are not dating, we never have, I don’t like you. You are an idiot.”</p><p>I whip around to Angel, “And you!! You have been kidnapping me for the last three years, I come willingly now! Have you ever thought of asking for my number?? So you can just call me if you need me? NO!” I stand there panting, I see Lee has a gun strapped to his hip. I snatch it and shoot Hurricane square in the head then put it to my own head.</p><p>Angel knocks it out of my hand and knocks me onto the floor, “Get off me!” I scream as I punch her in the face. She groans and pulls off her white mask now stained with a bloody nose. </p><p>“Why were you going to do that??” Angel yells at me as she grabs my shoulders.</p><p>“I love you!” I say and pull her into a kiss, she kisses back and Lee claps</p><p>“Finally you guys, jesus,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 8</h1><p>“Honey! I’m home!” I call into the house as I take off my work shoes, my wife walks into the hallway, smiling. </p><p>She gives me a peck on the lips, “Dinner is ready, I’m going to use the bathroom. Don’t forget to wash your hands,”</p><p>I smile and nod heading into the kitchen, I wash my hands, turning around to grab a towel my vision goes spotty. “What the-?’ I say to myself as I stumble and catch myself on the counter. I shake my head and dry my hands, my vision returning to normal.</p><p>My wife walks back in and takes a seat in her usual spot, smiling. I sit across from her and dig into my meal. “Mmmm, Kasey, this is delicious,” I say as I sip my wine.</p><p>“It's a new recipe I wanted to try,” She says as she cuts hers into tiny bits and eats some.</p><p>I look over at her and smile softly, and my vision goes spotty again, my eyes burn, I rub my eyes. “Don’t worry Daniel,” a voice purrs in my head, “Just give me control and everything will be alright,” I shake my head and blink.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dan?” Kasey asks, her voice wavering a little.</p><p>I nod, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” my voice coming out more strained than it should have. I quickly finish my dinner then rush to the bathroom and undo my tie. Staring myself in the mirror, He, shows up. “Come on Daniel, its been so long, you know you want to,” he says, his voice creepily relaxing. “No, I’m done doing that. That isn’t me anymore” I argue with my reflection</p><p>He laughs, it rattles in my skull like a rock in an empty jar. “You know you are just saying that, you know you are different. So why not embrace it?”</p><p>Kasey knocks on the door, “Hun are you okay?” she asks worried. </p><p>I open the door, and nod, “Yeah, I’m okay. I just felt nauseous,” I groaned as I crumpled to the ground. Kasey yelps and cradles my face. </p><p>“Daniel! Daniel!”</p><p>“Ah yes, I am back,” he says smoothly, settling himself in my body. He extends his hands and grabs Kasey by the throat. She gasps and struggles, kicking and hitting us in the face. </p><p>“Daniel” she wheezes</p><p>“Nope, not anymore,” He grins evilly.</p><p>Kasey passes out, and he snaps her neck. “Honey! I’m home!” Lucifer announces</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of abuse and murder so again beware, snowflakes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prompt 9</h1><p>I am sitting on a park bench watching a playground, I got a call and was told to meet my client here but I don’t see- “Excuse me, Miss?” a little girl, about six or seven says to me. </p><p>I give her a warm smile, “Hi sweetie, whats up?”</p><p>She looks around to makes sure no one is listening, “You hurt people for moneys right?” she whispers hoarsely. No way this little girl can’t be my next client.</p><p>I lean in closer, “Depends. Why do you want to know?”</p><p>She pulls out a little pouch and hands it to me. “That's all. My daddy is really mean to me and mommy, and it makes mommy sad. I don’t want mommy to be sad anymore,”</p><p>I open the pouch and see that there is about a dollar or so in change, I hand the little girl her pouch back. “Is your daddy here with you?” I ask her.</p><p>She nods, and looks to the east side of the playground, “The big guy, with no hair” </p><p>I stand, and extend my hand. “Come on let’s go. I would like to meet your parents,”</p><p>She sighs and takes my hand, “Otay, what's your name?”</p><p>I smile as we walk towards her parents, “Sky, what’s yours?”</p><p>“Alexa, but my mommy calls me Lexi,”</p><p>I nod and hold the Lexi’s hand as we walk to her parents.</p><p>“Woman! You better get that house clean when we get home or so help me. I’m gonna-”</p><p>I clear  my throat, “Is everything okay here?” I ask Lexi’s mom.</p><p>“Oh um…” She looks at her husband who glares sharply at me. “Y-yes everything is perfectly fine,”</p><p>“Yes. Everything is just peachy,” her husband says</p><p>I step forward and extend my free hand, “Sky, Sky Lanes,” </p><p>Lexi’s dad takes my hand, “Chad Chaddington,”</p><p>I shake his hand and then shake Lexi’s mothers, “Sue Chaddington,” she says, with a forced smile.</p><p>“Well, Alexa, here told me that you guys wanted some time alone. So I wanted to offer babysitting her, if you are up for the offer,” I explain to Chad and Sue.</p><p>“I don’t think that is a good idea,” Chad says suspiciously.</p><p>“Oh, why not honey? We would get time alone! And-” Chad glares at Sue and she flinches, Chad’s fists clenched at his sides.</p><p>“Sure! Why not? We could use the parent time. We will have her ready by 5 p.m” Chad says through his teeth.</p><p>I smile, “Awesome!” I let go of Alexa and quickly write down my phone number. “Just call me once she is ready,  I will come pick her up” I give that paper to Alexa and give her a wink as I walk away.</p><p>5 o’clock rolls around and I pull into Chaddington's driveway, Alexa runs out with a backpack and hops in the car. “I thought you were going to do the thing,” she says quietly. </p><p>I give her a patience smile, “I am going to drop you with my friend, Dixie. Then I’ll come back and do it, and bring your Mommy to our house,”</p><p>Alexa grins, “Ohhh okay, Sky&lt;” I drive Alexa to my house and drop her off with Dixie then I pull off to the side of the road and walk to the Chaddingtons house. I try the door, locked of course. Then I hear Sue scream, I bust in with my shoulder. I see Chad holding Sue by the hair as he punches her. </p><p>“That's for making the mess! NOW CLEAN IT” He roars and drops Sue to the ground sobbing. She starts picking up the pieces of glass that she dropped. Chad hovers over her with his back to me. I pull out my knife and sneak up behind Chad. I jump on his back and stab him in the throat.</p><p>“That’s for laying a hand on your daughter,” I pull out the knife and stab him in the eye. “And that is for laying a hand on your wife,”</p><p>Sue screams and backs away as her dead abuser falls to the ground with a thud. I wink, “I think we may have met before,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>